1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing module, and more particularly, to a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1A, a conventional notebook computer 100 has a base 110 and a hinge cover 120, wherein a screen 122 and a camera module 124 are disposed on the hinge cover 120. Due to the limitation of the horizontal and vertical field angles, only the object the front surface 120a of the hinge cover 120 faces can be captured. To capture the object the back surface 120b of the hinge cover 120 faces, the notebook computer 100 needs to be moved to let the lens of the camera module 124 face to the object, which causes inconvenience.
Referring to FIG. 1B, a conventional notebook computer 100a has a swiveling device 126 disposed on a hinge cover 120′ and a camera module 124a is disposed on the swiveling device 126. Thus, by manipulating the swiveling device 126, the user can conveniently change the focus of the lens of the camera module 124a. For example, the user only needs to turn the camera module 124a through the swiveling device 126 to change the focus the lens towards the object located behind the hinge cover 120′ in order to capture the image of the object located behind the hinge cover 120′.
Referring to FIG. 2, a screen 210 and a first camera module 220 are disposed on the front surface 202 of a conventional mobile phone 200, while a second camera module 230 is disposed on the back surface 204 thereof. Wherein, two camera modules are used with the mobile phone 200 to achieve the expected two-way image-capturing function. It is clear such a design employing two camera modules (i.e. two lenses and two image sensor are required) results in a higher production cost accompanied with a bulky shape. Besides, to reduce the cost of the mobile phone with dual cameras, some manufacturers propose using an image sensor with a lower number of effective pixels for the infrequently-used first camera module 220, which makes the image quality captured by the first camera module 220 inferior compared to that captured by the second camera module 230.